Cuando sea el momento
by Walker Katou
Summary: Muchas veces uno no quiere decirle a una persona que la ama y se ve obligado a esperar ese momento y Kanda, que está enamorado de Allen, pasa por esta situación. Capítulo unico


**Notas de la autora:**

**Antes de leer este fic te recomiendo escuchar la canción "When It's Time" de Green Day, ya que este fanfic es un song-fic. **

**Acá el bendito fic para el concurso, creí que no me decidía más :'D Había hecho otro pero no me parecía muy bueno (este tampoco) Debe ser porque lo hice yo y por eso no me parece bueno…Bue, ni idea xD Otro día publicare el otro, aunque se parece mucho a este ya que era como una segunda opción y lo invente segundo después de planear el otro. Ah, también escribo en primera persona (algún día voy a cambiar eso porque no me gusta v) Mejor ****dejo de hablar :v Espero que les guste **** (y que no sea tan malo como yo pienso D:)**

**Advertencias: Kanda enamorado D: (Es algo digno de poner como una advertencia) y mi excusa es que cuando alguien está enamorado empieza a ver al mundo con flores y corazoncitos (eso es lo que siempre veo o escucho, nuca estuve enamorada) :3**

**Sinopsis: Muchas veces uno no quiere decirle a una persona que la ama y se ve obligado a esperar ese momento y Kanda, que está enamorado de Allen, pasa por esta situación **

**Disclaimer: D Gray-Man y "When It's Time" no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo las estoy usando para crear esta historia con fines de hacer llorar a la gente :3**

* * *

Cuando sea el momento

_**Las palabras quedan atrapadas en mi mente, **_

_**perdón por no tomarme el tiempo para sentirme de la manera en que me siento**_

Me es difícil decir lo que siento por él. Decir palabras como "te amo" o "te quiero", mi orgullo es muy grande para decir eso. Es algo que nunca creí que querría decir en la corta vida que me queda. Antes de conocerlo, siempre pensé que el amor te hacia débil y sí, lo hace, porque mi debilidad es él. Cuando estamos juntos tengo tantas ganas de decirle cuanto lo amo y otras cosas gays que ni en mi mente quiero mencionar. Pero esas palabras se quedan dentro de mí.

_**Porque el primer día que llegaste a mi vida**_

_**Mi tiempo te espera**_

Su primera misión fue conmigo, en Martel. Mi primera impresión fue que era un estúpido y que iba a sobrevivir como mucho un mes. Mi forma de pensar cambio cuando me hizo enojar diciendo que quería ser el sacrificio de la muñeca y el viejo. Cuando dijo eso le había golpeado en la mejilla.

Escena retrospectiva

Después de haberlo golpeado los dos caímos al piso, yo de rodillas por el dolor de mi herida al pegarle y él boca arriba a causa del golpe - Sos un ingenuo. ¿Estás dispuesto a jugarte la vida por un par de desconocidos que te dan pena?- dije con la voz agitada por el dolor y la fuerza que use pero no dejaba de sonar fuerte - ¿¡No hay nada que sea importante para vos!?- ahora mi voz sonaba enojada, y sí que lo estaba. ¿Cómo ese estúpido se puede arriesgar de esa manera por un moribundo y una muñeca? - Perdí hace mucho lo que era importante para mí- su voz sonaba triste. Se levantó quedando sentado - La verdad es solo por pena. No hay otra razón. Simplemente no quiero que pase eso. Porque soy un pequeño humano, mi corazón se guía por lo que ve, no por lo que necesita ¡Así que si puedo proteger quiero hacerlo!- Esa última oración sonó a ruego, a desespero. Eso me impresiono y me dio lastima. Ya entendía porque su estupidez, no tiene nada importante y por eso se aferraba a cualquier cosa como excusa para seguir viviendo.

Fin del flashback

Después de esa misión empezamos a tener una rivalidad. Compitiendo, insultarnos, pelearnos, etc. La mayoría de las veces eran estupideces como haber dicho un insulto o hasta incluso por respirar el mismo aire. Todo para pelear, esa era nuestra forma de comunicarnos.

_**Desde entonces yo necesito tu voz**_

_**Para desbloquear todo el amor atrapado dentro mío**_

Sin darme cuenta empecé a pensar en él todos los días, empecé a buscarlo para pelear y pelear. Cada vez en que estaba frente a él una felicidad y tranquilidad de poseían, aunque está en una pelea. Al principio, cuando mi cabeza pensaba y sentía eso tenía ganas de tirarme desde lo más alto de un edificio pero terminé acostumbrándome a esos tipos de pensamientos. Nuestra relación empezó cuando estaba en una misión con el conejo, Lenalee y el Moyashi en Perú.

Escena retrospectiva

Yo y el moyashi estábamos en un parque donde había muchas parejas tomados de la mano o besándose. Nosotros dos éramos los únicos que no hacíamos algo parecido. Fue algo incómodo estar en ese ambiente y lo peor es que no me podía ir porque estábamos esperando a los otros dos exorcistas. El albino había suspirado y yo use eso para empezar una conversación – ¿Qué te pasa, estúpido?- el moyashi se había estremecido y dirigió su mirada hacia mí – Es que es algo incómoda esta situación- me respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca y se reía nerviosamente – ¿Sos tan inocente que te avergonzas por ver una par de parejas, moyashi? – Dije con tono burlón. Aunque para mí también era incomodo pero solo porque estaba con el idiota que tengo al lado – ¡Es Allen, maldito afeminado!- El nerviosismo de hace unos segundos se fue y fue remplazado por enojo pero eso no importaba, ese insulto que uso en mí no me agrado –¡El afeminado acá sos vos, cuarpo de nena!- lo agarre del cuello de su uniforme y lo atraje hacia mí, como al parecer fue algo inesperado para el otro hizo que se tropiece y que terminamos besándonos. Los dos estábamos sorprendidos pero ninguno se separó, nos quedamos así, sin hacer nada, solo mirandonos. Cuando lentamente nos separamos nos miramos por unos segundos más y con la misma lentitud volvimos a unir nuestros labios pero esta vez sí hubo movimiento. Nos separamos con la respiración agitada y con un sonrojo, en el caso del moyashi. Pude notar dos presencias y cuando gire mis ojos para ver de quienes se trataban – ¡Yuu, Allen!, ¡por qué no nos dijieron sobre esto!- eran Lavi, quien estaba gritando como el escandaloso que es y Lenalee, que en estos momentos estaba roja y afirmaba con la cabeza a lo que decía el conejo -Tsk- fue lo único que dije además de mirar para otro lado en señal de fastidio – ¡N-no es lo que parece! – gritó el albino que seguro estaba más rojo que el pelo de Lavi – ¿Qué no es lo que parece? Si fuimos más que testigos de su momento romántico- gritó el pelirojo, ahora con tono de burla

Fin del flashback

Después de esa misión hubo más besos y visitas, en otras palabras nos volvimos amantes.

El conejo y la china, habían dicho que era imposible que yo diga o piense palabras de afecto. Si supieran que todos los días pienso en esas cosas de seguro que empezarían a buscar al verdadero Kanda Yuu. Pero nunca se iban a enterar, después de todo, ellos no pueden saber lo que pienso. El único que quiero que sepa de mis pensamientos es el moyashi. ¿Se habrá dado cuentas de las palabras que le quiero transmitir cuando estamos juntos, cuando lo toco o lo beso? Eso pienso, sino no seguiría conmigo o me permitiría tocarlo. A veces pienso que está conmigo por lastima y suena como algo que él haría. Por eso me meto en la cabeza, sea verdad o no, que espera a mis palabras.

_**Así que dime cuando es tiempo de decir "te amo".**_

Después de la pelea en el arca, habíamos vuelto a la orden. Ahora mismo estaba en el arca siendo guiado por el peliblanco. Abrió una puerta, era la habitación en donde el otro había controlado el arca. Luego de haber entrado, cerré la puerta. No podía verle a la cara porque estaba de espalda. Mi corazón empezó a latir, ¿acaso ya se había cansado de mí? Había dicho que quería hablar en privado conmigo y es por eso que estábamos en esta habitación. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y pegó su cara sobre mi pecho y sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza. Pude sentir como la camisa blanca que llevaba se ponía húmeda, él estaba llorando – Pensé que te había perdido- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. Mi corazón latía más fuerte y no por los nervios sino por la felicidad al haber escuchado esas palabras – Creí que me habías dejado y que no te iba a poder abrazar nunca más. Maldito desgraciado, estúpido, la próxima vez que me hagas esto te voy a pegar aunque estés muerto- la fuerza de su abrazo se intensifico. Mis labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa. Puse mi mano en la mejilla del más chico y lo aleje lentamente de mi pecho. Estaba sonrojado y tenía toda la cara mojada con lágrimas. Con mi pulgar sequé las lágrimas y me agache hasta quedar a su altura – Te amo, estúpido y ni se te ocurre abandonarme- El menor bajo la cabeza y mis dedos bajaron hasta su barbilla para levantarla – No sabía que eras tan romántico, moyashi- cuando dijo que me amaba quería decirle "yo también" pero termine diciendo eso. Las lágrimas del moyashi habían parado –Es Allen, idiota. Yo acá esforzándome para confesarme solo para recibir una burla- dijo con un puchero. Solté un suspiro por la risa contenida por aquel acto tan infantil y comencé un beso. Tal vez no pude expresarlo con palabras pero si puedo con acciones. Él posó sus brazos en mi cuello y se acercó más a mí. Me sentía feliz, un sentimiento muy raro en mí. La verdad que desde que empezó esta relación tuve un giro de 180 grados, yo pensando en alguien más, diciendo cosas estúpidas como un adolecente enamorado. Este maldito tiene la culpa, después lo voy a castigar, sonreí mentalmente ante ese pensamiento, por lo menos no son solos palabras bonitas.

_**Todo lo que quiero es que entiendas**_

_**que cuando tomo tu mano, es porque lo quiero.**_

No podía simplemente dejar esto así, mi culpa y deseo de verlo otra vez me estaban consumiendo. Después de la muerte de Alma fui liberado de la orden, ahora podía tener esa muerte pacifica con la que tanto soñé pero cuando digo que mi tiempo en la orden quedo en el pasado muchas escenas donde el moyashi es el protagonista aparecen. Además que la voz del conde diciendo que gracias a mí el despertar del decimocuarto va a hacer más rápido hizo que un sentimiento de culpa se apodere de mí.

Caminando por las calles de Francia me encontré a Marie y a Lenalee y me llevaron con ellos a la orden.

En el camino a la habitación del viejo Zu me habían contado que el moyashi se había ido "No importa que suceda, soy un exorcista" fueron sus palabras antes de irse, algo típico que el diría. Me está agregando trabajo ese maldito, encontrarlo no va a ser nada fácil.

Mi mano estaba tocando a Mugen que era sostenida por Zu. Una gran luz cubrió a mi espada para después convertirse en un cubo. Solo tenía que tomarla y ya me volvería a fusionar con la inocencia. De repente, Lenalee agarro con sus dos palmas el cubo –¿Esta bien? Estuviste mucho más tiempo que nosotros en la orden ¿¡No!? La orden te saco muchas cosas y si haces esto no vas a poder escapar otra vez- Ya sabía eso, si la activaba no iba a haber marcha atrás, nunca más podría salir de la orden pero quiero verlo y también devolverle todo lo que él sacrifico por mí. Abrí sus manos –Mierda, ahora se convirtió en líquido. No te enojes- bebí la inocencia desde la mano de la china. No fue buena idea haber hecho eso ya que podía ver las malas reacciones de Kumui y Bak, de seguro que después iba a tener problemas. Empecé a sentir un dolor en la parte superior de mis codos. Me arremangue la camisa y estiré los brazos – Ya soy libre. Como Yu Kanda, decidí ser un exorcista- De la herida que se formó en la zona adolorida salió una gran cantidad de sangre –Mugen, actívate- Luego de esas palabras Mugen se convirtió en una espada. Ahora podía ir a verlo, podía ir a pegarle para después abrazarlo.

_**Todos nacemos en un mundo de dudas**_

_**pero no hay dudas**_

¿A cuántos lugares para adultos habré visitado? Mejor dicho ¿Cuántas deudas tenía el moyashi? Ya fuimos a 59 lugares donde debía plata y no sacamos nada de información. Jhonny y yo habíamos bebido mucho y nos quedamos dormidos en el último lugar que habíamos visitado. Por esa razón ahora tenía un gran dolor de cabeza. Nunca había tenido resaca pero como era de esperarse, mi cuerpo ya no va a aguantar mucho.

_**Me di Cuenta que  
te amo.**_

Ahí estaba, cubierto con la capa de su inocencia, vestido y maquillado de payaso y con una niña que acababa de salvar de un akuma. Dejó a la rescatada en el suelo y después de haberle pedido perdón ella se fue con su madre. Jhonny fue corriendo a abrazarlo y empezó a decir todo lo que hicimos para poder encontrarlo. Tenía una cara inexpresiva, como de fastidio y lentamente fue separando al científico de él. Se paró y al segundo salió corriendo. No iba a dejar que ese maldito se vaya así como así, no después de todo el trabajo que costó encontrarlo. Pude agarrarlo de la capa y con una traba lo tiré al piso. Me senté encima y puse a Mugen (envainada) en su cuello para inmovilizarlo – Estaba pensando que tan molesto podía ser un payaso ¿lo sos, Moyashi?- el idiota no me estaba mirando ni tampoco trató de corregirme por el apodo, ¿se creía que se iba a escapar si me ignoraba? Ja, ahora iba a hacer que me mire a la cara y me hable – Jhonny, ¿tenes algo con que refregar? – enseguida el científico me dio una toalla y con ella empecé a refregar la cara del moyashi con toda mi fuerza. Sí, había funcionado porque empezó a gritar que pare –¿¡Acaso queres sacarme la piel de la cara!?- grito para después darme una patada en la nuca. Ese golpe no me dolió, ni lo sentí, iba a burlarme pero había cosas más importantes que preguntar y hablar

_**Y me siento solo por**_

_**Todos los perdedores que nunca se tomarán el tiempo para decir lo que **_

_**realmente había en su mente, en vez de eso,**_

_**solo se escondieron**_

Me había levantado quedando sentado en el piso, ¿me desmaye? ¿Cuándo y cómo? Si no mal recuerdo, mi brazo estaba adolorido gravemente. Jhonny estaba preocupado de que pudiese ser la señal de un caído. Comprendí que mientras siga aferrado a la inocencia no podría ir con ellos. Si Jhonny fue llevado a un lugar seguro entonces el objetivo se cumplió. Moyashi, necesitas a alguien como él, un humano que cree directamente en el futuro. Además, ya te dije lo que tanto te quise decir, mis sentimientos – Kanda, perdiste la confianza desde que escapaste con Alma Karma y ahora dejaste la orden, ¿por qué?- Dijo el general Tiedoll, sacándome de mis pensamientos. De repente, latidos fuertes empezaron a venir desde mi pecho, en donde estaba el tatuaje. Hacia pulsaciones como cuando quería curar algo pero ¿qué tenía que curar? Escenas de hace unos pocos días, hasta de hace unos cuantos minutos fueron viniendo a mi mente. Ya veo, me cambiaron las memorias, nunca cumplí mi objetivo y mucho menos declararme al moyashi. También me acorde que la cosa negra que tenía al lado era Timcanpy. Agarré los pedazos en mis manos. Había un pedazo de madera, así que deje esa pieza en el piso –Hey, Timcanpy, ¿dónde está ese tipo?- le hable al golem. No hubo respuesta – Esto es malo, no se está regenerando- Tiedoll se acercó a mi preguntándome sobre Tim pero los buscadores aparecieron y le prestamos atención – Encontramos a Allen Walker y Jhonny Gil en el sur-este- informaron los buscadores. No podía dejar que se los lleven. Dejé los pedazos de Tim en el piso y agarre del cuello de la camisa del general –Por favor, general, cuando ese chico se convierta en el decimocuarto debo matarlo sin dudar. Así que, por favor, déjenlos libres por ahora. Si no acepta tendré que usar la fuerza- esa era la misión que yo mismo me puse, matarlo. Yo fui quien hizo que el despertar de Nea sea más rápido, así que yo lo quiero terminar. Además, no voy a dejar que un noah lo mate, prefiero que muera por mis manos, eso suena muy egoísta pero es lo que quiero – Como dije, la central ya no confía más en vos. Si queres que te ayudemos tenes que demostrar tu lealtad a la orden, convertite en un general- eso me tomo por sorpresa, ¿yo un general? –Hey, viejo...-

\- Tenes la fuerza necesaria, ¿o es que te falta valor para estar en el centro de la orden?- Cerré mis ojos para poder meditar. Fui capaz de llevar a Jhonny a un lugar seguro pero hay cosas que no entiendo aun. Todavía me queda algo que hacer. Antes no estaba preparado para llevar esta carga tan pesada. Abrí mis ojos lentamente – Asumo el cargo- Ya me decidí, para poder seguir acompañándolo, protegiéndolo y finalmente, cuando llegue el momento, para matarlo debía convertirme en un general.

_**Sin embargo, nunca tendré a alguien como vos **_

_**Para protegerlos y que lo ayuden en el camino**_

De alguna forma pude salvar a Jhonny y al moyashi del conde del milenio, que estaba actuando muy raro, como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Después de haber dejado a Jhonny en un lugar fuera de peligro, el moyashi y yo empezamos a alejarnos lo más que podíamos, ya que no sabíamos cuando el conde nos encontraría. Luego de haber pasado unas cuadras la respiración del otro estaba muy acelerada, eso era raro, con su condición física podría aguantar mucho más, además de que no íbamos muy rápido –Hey, estas…- No pude seguir hablando ya que el albino se cayó al piso jadeando y agarrándose el estómago – ¡Moyashi!- grité algo desesperado para luego tirarme al piso y apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. El otro estaba gimiendo de dolor mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus manos en la zona donde lo había apuñalado con mi espada. Su piel cambió a un color gris, como los noah. El chico dejo de gemir para empezar a reírse de una manera psicópata. Abrió los ojos, eran dorado, otra característica de los noah – Te estas yendo, yo gano, Allen – dijo entre risas. Más que el moyashi era Nea. Empecé a sacudir su cuerpo, no podía irse, no ahora.

_**O que me diga cuando es el momento de decir te amo**_

– ¡Estupido, reacciona!- Le di una cachetada y el color de piel volvió a ser pálida como de costumbre y esa risa también había parado, ahora los gemidos habían vuelto pero no eran tan fuertes como antes – ¡Kanda!- me grito, era un grito de desesperación. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero dolía más de lo que había pensado. Con una mano desenvaine a Mugen y puse la punta en su pecho – No es tu culpa, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano…, así que no llores- el moyashi puso una mano en mi mejilla y limpio la única lagrima que había caído por mis ojos. Inconscientemente apoye más mi mejilla en su mano y lentamente clave a Mugen en su pecho. El otro cerró un ojo en señal de dolor.

_**Así que dime cuando **_

_**es el momento de decir "te amo" **_

Mugen termino de clavarse por completo y su ojo se abrió – Kanda…- Solo con mi nombre, pude entender lo que esos ojos grises temblorosos me decían. Me acerque lentamente a su cara, aun con su mano en mi mejilla y junte mis labios con los suyos. Inmediatamente el otro abrió un poco su boca e introducí mi lengua. Era un beso lento y dulce, como si tratáramos de saborear profundamente el beso. Con mucha lentitud, me separe de él y apoye mi frente contra la suya. Saque la espada de su pecho y la puse a un costado, todo eso mientras miraba de cerca sus ojos –Te amo, Allen…- el chico sonrió sonrojado y con sangre que salía de su boca – Y-yo también te amo, Kanda- después de esas palabras se separó de mi frente y sacó su mano de mi mejilla para darme un beso en ella. Mis brazos lo rodearon y su frente cayó a mi hombro y la mano que sostenía mi espalda se soltó. Apoye mi cabeza sobre la suya y cerré mis ojos -Pudiste morir como Allen Walker, un exorcista ¿estas feliz por eso? Tal vez no te vuelva a ver por un tiempo, pero no va a ser mucho ya que no me queda mucho. Así que espérame y cuando llegue mi momento, no nos separemos más y haya otra oportunidad, por favor, decime cuando es el momento de decirte "te amo"

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**¿Qué les pareció?**_** Espero que les haya gustado aunque este narrado en primera persona D': (esta va a ser la última vez :'C Lo arruina mucho)**_


End file.
